disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whale of a Tale
"A Whale of a Tale" is the only song featured in Disney's film, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. It was sung by Ned Land (Kirk Douglas). It was included in Disney Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea. Plot The song is first heard near the start of the film. It starts immediately after a conversation between Ned, Conseil, and Pierre Aronnax aboard the ship. Ned takes a guitar and steps onto the deck. It attracts the attention of several of the crewmen, who listen excitedly. It is immediately after Ned finishes it that the Nautilus is finally encountered. While the full song is only performed once, it is frequently referenced throughout the film. After improvising a guitar out of a turtle shell, Ned is seen twice performing portions of it: the first he sings part of the chorus in an effort to hide the fact that he had been stealing treasure, in the second, he is heard singing the end of it, which he had been playing with Esmeralda. There is also an instrumental version that is played as background music in some scenes. Lyrics Original Version= Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Mermaid Minnie Met her down in Madagascar She would kiss me Any time that I would ask her Then one evening, her flame of love blew out Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Typhoon Tessie Met her on the coast of Java When we kissed, I... Bubbled up like molten lava Then she gave me the scare of my young life Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Harpoon Hannah Had a face that made you shudder, lips like fish hooks... And a nose just like a rudder If I kissed her and held her tenderly Crew member with deep voice: Held her tenderly-y-y-y There's no sea monster big enough To ever frighten me Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo |-|Additional Version= While playing with Esmeralda, Ned creates an additional verse which describes his feelings towards Captain Nemo: There was Old Man Nemo Fed his crew on worms and fishes Eels for breakfast, slimy cold and seawood dishes When they ate it, they knew it wasn't meat But eat they did with a scent Of smelling like a reef |-|In the soundtrack= The soundtrack has an alternate third verse regarding Harpoon Hannah: Then there was Harpoon Hannah Had a look that spelled out danger My heart quivered when she whispered "Hi there, stranger" Bought her trinkets that sailors can't afford Crew member with deep voice: Sailors can't affo-o-o-ord And when I spent my last red cent She tossed me over board Trivia *The song is briefly referenced by the school of Moonfish in Disney/Pixar's film, Finding Nemo during the part where they form a pirate ship. There, the one of the Moonfish sings "Oh, it's a whale of a tale I'll tell ya lads; a whale of a tale or..." to which Marlin tells the Moonfish to give them directions to find Nemo. *Furthermore, it was also referenced in the title of the pilot episode of The Little Mermaid cartoon series. *Art director Harper Goff, who played banjo with the Firehouse Five Plus Two, taught Douglas how to play tenor guitar for this song. References *﻿http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/classicdisney/awhaleofatale.htm Category:Songs Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music